1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a mask of a display device capable of reducing the number of tones in the mask and to a display device fabricated using the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices may include column spacers to maintain a cell gap thereof. The column spacers may include a main column spacer and a sub-column spacer, each having different heights.
In particular, the main column spacer and the sub-column spacer may be formed of the same material as that forming a light shielding unit. In other words, the light shielding unit may include the main column spacer and the sub-column spacer. The light shielding unit may also be referred to as a black matrix, and may have an aperture portion for defining a pixel region.
The light shielding unit may have portions each having different heights, the portions including a portion corresponding to the main column spacer, a portion corresponding to the sub-column spacer, a portion corresponding to the light shielding unit, and a portion corresponding to the pixel region, respectively. Accordingly, a conventional mask used to manufacture the light shielding unit may have a total of four portions having different light transmittances. In other words, the conventional mask for manufacturing the light shielding unit may have four tones in total.
Meanwhile, an increase in the number of tones may result in an increase in a manufacturing cost of the mask.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.